Who Am I
by erickatie
Summary: Olivers wife killed a man whom she thought was about to kill him. But he was just an innocent boy with no weapon in his hand and no powers. It was a mistake that she can't forgive herself for. So she is leaving in fear that she might hurt him or their kid
1. Chapter 1

"Who am I to say that it's okay for you to just walk out that door and never look back?" Oliver said with tears in his eyes. "Who am I to say that I need you to breath."

His words cut her like a knife. She had fallen for him from the first moment that she saw him. It was killing her to walk out the door but so much had happen and she needed to do this. To let go of what she had become.

"Who am I to say that the stars in the sky will no longer shine bright at night when you slam that door. Because you slamming it on me. On the man that loves you more than he has ever loved any one or any thing in the world."

She licked her bottom lip trying to be strong. Her heart breaking with each word that he spoke. "I don't know what to say, Ollie." She batted her eyes to stop the tears from over flowing. "You know that I love you more than anything. But I can't stay here knowing that I could hurt you or that little girl down the hall."

"Your not a bad person. You know that. I can hire a doctor who can fix it. You don't have to walk out that door like your mother did you." He walked over to her, but she took a step back.

"Ollie, I killed a man. I took the life of another person."

He looked into her eyes. He could see the emptiness that had replace the happiness that she used to be full of. "You thought he was about to kill em. Your were protecting me. That doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a great wife. Someone who loves her husband enough to do the unthinkable."

"It doesn't make it right, Ollie." She could no longer hold back her tears. "He was just a boy. An unarmed boy."

Oliver made one more attempt to take her hand, this time he succeeded. "I know your heart. And that heart has help so many people. Even your greatest enemies. You could never hurt me or our daughter."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's a chance that I wont take." She turned and started towards the door.

"Please don't walk out on us. How am I suppose to live with out you?" He pleaded.

The sound of little feet came down the winding stairs. Olivia a cute little, blond curly haired girls walks down to her mother. "Mommy, where are you going?"

Oliver looked at his wife with such hurt and disappointment. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with. Because she would never walk out on him and her daughter.

"Mommy has to go away for a while." She said. She realized that she just said the same words that her mother had said to her when she was a little girl. She knelt down to hug the little image of her. "Just know that mommy loves you and there will never be a day that she doesn't think of you." Her voice cracked as she stood back up and walked over to Oliver. "I'm not saying goodbye. I will be back. I just need time. I need to figure out who I have become." She kissed him one long and simple kiss, tracing his lips with her index finger as she pulled away. "Please don't try to find me."

"When are you coming back?" He asked.

She shook her head no. "I don't know." She paused. "I have to go." She turned and started once more to the door.

"Mommy, take my doll with you so she can keep you company." Olivia handed the doll up to her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked over at Oliver. "I love both of you." She hurried out the door pausing in the hallway as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Oliver walked over and picked up his daughter who was too young to grasps what was really happening. He held her head against his chest as tears rolled down his cheek. "Who am I but the man that will die without your loving smile to wake me in the morning. Who am I but the one person, the one person made for you." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own none of this. The characters below t Smallville anf the song to Hope. I heard the song on you tube and loved it. I thought it would fit in perfect with the story. I hope you enjoy no fun intended: **_

Love of my life, my soul mate. You're my best friend. Part of me like breathing now half of me is sad. I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you need me… Color me blue I'm lost in you. Don't know why I'm still waiting. Many moons have come and gone, don't know why I'm still searching…

The sad song poured from the speakers as Oliver sat in the chair facing the balcony. He hadn't shaved in days and his hair was a mess. In his hand was a bottle of vodka. It had been three days since you walked out of his life and it was as if he could no longer breathe. Every part of him aching.

Don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. And who am I to say you need me? Now you're a song I love to sing. Never thought I'd feel so free. Now I know what's meant to be. And that's okay with me. But who am I to say you love me? And who am I to say you need me. And who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all…

The elevator doors open to the apartment. Oliver doesn't flinch. It's as if he is paralyzed. Clark enters shocked to hear the sad song on the radio and the empty vodka bottles laying around Oliver's chair.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Clark asked concerned as he turned off the radio.

"Go away, Clark."

Clark walked between Oliver and his view of the Daily Planet building out side his window. "No. Did you have help drinking all of this? And where is Olivia and your wife?"

Oliver looked up at Clark with the hurt in his eyes. "Olivia is with A.C."

"Where is…" Clark started to say, but Oliver cut him off.

"… Chloe left."

"She what?" Clark couldn't believe that Chloe would do something like that. She was head over heels for Oliver and Olivia was her life."Chloe wouldn't do that."

Oliver stood up dropping the new empty bottle to the floor. "Look around, Clark. Would I be sitting here drinking up all my sorrows if my life was here with me?"

"Why did she leave?"

"She said that she was afraid that she might hurt Olivia or me."

"That's stupid." Clark said.

Oliver made his way over to the liquor cabinet to find it bare. He slammed the door shut. "Clark, I don't know where she is. She just told me that she needed to find out whom she'd become. I can't go on like this. I can't live without seeing her face first thing in the morning or hearing her down the hallway at night as she tells Olivia a bedtime story."

"I search till I find her. I'll bring her back, Oliver. I promise." Clark walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be back where she belongs."

Oliver reached over and hugged Clark. He knew if Chloe would listen to any one it would be Clark. "Thanks, man."

Clark nodded. "Now do me a favor and stay away from the sad music and the booze. Okay."

"Okay." Oliver smiled for the first time in three days.

--

Victor poured two cups of coffee. He placed them on the silver tray and took them out to the balcony of his Star City apartment. "I made fresh coffee and I found some muffins I bought a couple of days ago. I hope that their still good." He said as he placed them on the table.

"I'm sure that there fine."

"So when did you get to Star City?" He asked taking a seat at the table.

Chloe turned around and walked over taking a seat at the table by him. "A couple of days ago. I 've been staying in a hotel, but I'm running out of cash and I can't use my credit card or my debit card, because I know that Oliver will trace them." She traced the rim of her coffee cup. "I need a place to stay, just for a while."

Victor didn't like the thought of Oliver's wife running away. But he wouldn't turn her away. "You can stay here as long as you like. No questions asked. Just know that I don't approve of it. You should be at home with your family. But since I don't know why you left and I know you'll tell me when your ready. You can stay here and I want tell Oliver."

"Thanks, Victor."

"Make yourself at home."

Chloe smiled as she leaned back in her chair. Three days and she missed her family like crazy. She didn't know how she was going to live if she didn't learn how to control her new power. She just hoped and prayed that she would learn soon so that she could return home.


End file.
